Each Fragile Thing
by GeekGrrls
Summary: SEQUEL TO CLOSE ENCOUNTERS. This story chronicles the lives of several couples after Vincent and Tseng's wedding. Who are they? You're going to have to read to find out. RATED M for man-loving, generous smutt, and maybe a bit of violence.
1. Prologue

It is said that the Lifestream holds many things in its delicate balance. Oftentimes, it takes the threads of many lives and weaves them together to create a whole, living story; a story of people and their life; their loves, their losses, their triumphs; taking each fragile thing and weaving it in a single, cohesive thread.

It is with this idea in mind we present to you the sequel to Close Encounters, a story that began with the twining of two threads, Vincent and Tseng, now happily married and in wedded bliss. But what of the others, you say? What happens to all the rest?

Watch. Listen. Take it all in as we, the simple tellers of the story, show you how each fragile thing fits within the other.


	2. Rufus and Hoshiko, Act One

Rufus ShinRa was rarely, if ever, dumbfounded. He prided himself on being calm, cool, and collected. Like his father, but less… well, anything he was that his father wasn't was good. But he hadn't expected what he had found in the shape of one Wutain woman, Hoshiko Yusikii, sister of his best and brightest Turk.

"Miss Yusikii," he laughed, wiping tears from his eyes, "where does one young lady such as yourself learn jokes like _that_?"

"The same place my brother learned to bend himself in half," she said simply. "At the dojo."

"I see." He chuckled. "Does your family run one? Tseng doesn't talk much about his home life."

"Run one? Goodness, no. We simply attend one. The whole family. Most families of our station have a certain dojo that all the family members go to. We children had a second one we went to for certain lessons, which was where Tseng and I learned some of our more…unorthodox tricks." She smiled innocently. "Mother and Father never knew."

"Impressive." He got up and walked over to the table. "Would you like some more champagne?"

Hoshiko giggled and shook her head. "I know what you're up to, you know."

"Pardon me?"

"You're trying to seduce me."

Rufus paused mid-trying to open the bottle. "…maybe?" He turned behind him. "Is it working?"

"It might be. But would I tell you if it was?"

He chuckled. "Probably not." He poured himself another flute and settled down on the couch. "Do you wear the kimono all the time? I'll admit my knowledge of Wutai is limited."

"No, not always." She scooted a little closer to him, casually sipping the drag in her own flute. "I wear them for special occasions, and for family functions. I prefer clothing I can move in otherwise. As a single woman from a good family, though, I really ought to wear kimono more often. I can get away with hakama when I try."

He saluted her with his glass. "Well, you look splendid."

"Thank you. The only real trouble with them is that they're so hard to get off without help."

"Oh?" Rufus licked his lips and finished his flute of champagne.

"Oh, yes. It's really a two person job. All those layers and knots and such." She put her glass down and folded her hands in her lap.

He looked over at her. Well.

Hoshiko returned the look with a slow smile.

Rufus scooted forward. "And... how does one start the process of removing a kimono?"

"One would begin by unknotting the obi."

"I see." his hand slid around to the back of her waist. "Like this?"

"Like that, yes, but I would suggest being able to see your hands." She turned her back on him. "Or you might get tangled."

"We wouldn't want that."

"Not at all. An obi is very heavy, after all."

"Why is that?"

"Because of how much fabric it involves. Some are more than thirteen feet long."

He raised an eyebrow. "How long is yours?"

"Mine is twelve feet."

Rufus started to laugh quietly. "If you want to get any farther, you're going to have to help me."

"We will have to stand up. I have yet to find a way to get out of a kimono while sitting."

He let her rise to her feet and stood. "Miss Yusikii, if this is what you want..."

"Mr. ShinRa, if you think you can make me do anything I do not want to, then you have never met a fully trained high born Wutain woman."

He paused. "No. I don't suppose I haven't- you'd be the first."

She laughed softly. "I may be small, but the only men you have who might be able to stop me from killing you are on their honeymoon right now."

He laughed. "True enough." He stepped forward and gestured towards her hair. "May I?"

"You may."

Rufus reached up and undid her hair, letting it fall in waves down her back. "Your hair is lovely. You use jasmine shampoo?"

"I'm impressed. Most men can't recognize the scent." She gave her head a little shake to uncurl the last few twists. "Mmm...That feels nice."

He chuckled. "You'd be surprised what one picks up." Indulging himself, he reached a hand up and brushed a curl from her eyes. "You're very beautiful."

"And you are very handsome."

"Some say." Rufus stepped forward and leaned in. "May I kiss you?" If it was one thing he prided himself on, it was his courtesy.

"You may kiss me. But you may only have a second kiss if you're any good."

"I hope I am." He brushed his lips over hers softly.

She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Ooh, that was nice. It had been a while. "Well. I suppose I'll have to let you kiss me again."

"That would be nice."

"Yes, it would be."

Rufus kissed her again, nipping her bottom lip but still not touching her just yet. He hadn't wanted to overstep too many cultural boundaries at the same time.

"Mmm...You know, you would be much better that this if more than just our lips were touching."

He smiled. "Yes ma'am." He slid an arm around her waist and kissed her again soundly, winding his hand into her hair.

Yes, that was much better. Hoshiko murmured her approval and pressed herself against him, kissing with abandon.

"Mmm... You're very enthusiastic."

"I do not have to worry that my father will come tearing in and start throwing things here."

"Well, if any of my Turks hear loud noises they might come tearing in here."

"They would, if any of them were here." She slipped two fingers between the buttons on his shirt. "But they aren't."

"Elena's outside..." he murmured, letting her undo a few more buttons.

"Not anymore, she's not." When there was enough space, she slid her hand into his shirt and brushed it over his chest.

"You are a devious little minx." He chuckled. "It must run in the family."

"I learned from the best," she purred. "Now, about my obi..."

"All twelve feet of it?"

"All twelve feet of it, yes."

"How do you suggest I undo it?"

"Untie it like any other knot. It comes off easily after that."

Rufus nodded. "Easy enough. Turn around?"

She did, pulling her hair over her shoulder to get it out of his way. After a bit of finagling, he undid the knot. "There! I think I got it."

"You did." She carefully unwound the long cloth and dropped it on the couch. "There's the hard part done."

He undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and took it off along with his jacket.

"You work out," Hoshiko said approvingly, slipping the outer kimono off.

"Thank you." Rufus smiled. "I didn't used to be this in shape."

"Oh? What caused the change?"

"I was sick about a year ago. And Meteor Fall... I was injured and had to go through physical therapy."

She nodded. "You had the stigma?"

"Yes. How did you...?"

"I lost two siblings to it. You are a very lucky man, Rufus."

"Oh. Does Tseng know?"

"Not yet. I expect he will ask me about the family when he returns. I thought it best to leave the bad news for another time."

"Agreed." Rufus reached out and pulled her to him again.

"I hope you don't intend for us to continue this in here."

"Not at all. My bedroom would suffice."

"After you."

He went into the room, turning off the lights in his living room with the press of a button and then the ones in his room. "Make yourself comfortable."

Hoshiko smiled at that and untied the sash holding her inner kimono closed. When it was undone, the kimono fell open and she let it fall to the floor.

"Oh." The breath left him in one fell swoop.

"Come now, Rufus. If I am undressing, so are you."

"As the lady wishes." He undid his slacks and pushed them off his hips.

At this point it was much simpler to just finish the job, rather than wait to coax him out of his boxers, so Hoshiko unwound the thin wrap she was wearing and settled down on the bed, legs crossed.

Yep, there was no breath again. "Wow."

She giggled. "Thank you."

"You're... well, I already said beautiful, so any other adjective seems pointless."

"You flatter me. Now, come here."

Rufus walked over to her and stood beside the bed. "Yes?"

She tugged him onto the bed and kissed him, harder than before, one hand buried in his hair and the other slipping down his back. He moaned softly, relaxing in the feel of her skin and her hair.

"Mmm...I have heard rumors about you, Rufus."

"Yes?"

"That you are a wonderful lover."

He laughed. "My dear Hoshiko, where on earth did you hear that?"

"One does hear these things," she teased. "Being a woman."

Rufus kissed along her neck. "Hmmm... I wonder what all of these rumors say..."

She let her head fall to the side, giving him better access. "Some very interesting things."

"Like what?" He nipped her shoulder, worrying at it a moment.

"Mmm...that you understand how a woman's body works, for one. And that you can do amazing things with your hands."

"With my hands?" He balanced himself on his elbows and pretended to think for a moment. "With my hands."

"With your hands," she agreed. "But Rufus?"

"Yes?"

"I do not want this to be colored by your trying to prove all the rumors true."

He nodded. "That's very fair. Then let me honestly say that even if you didn't know about those rumors, and hadn't told me you knew about them, that I would still be here with you. That... sounded awkward didn't it?"

"It did," she laughed.

"Regardless, I want to be here, with you, and have no intent of using the opportunity to prove something."

Hoshiko smiled at this and cupped Rufus' face in her hands. "That is good to hear."

"Very good." He kissed her again. "Though I can't promise I won't show off a little."

"I would expect nothing less." She pushed him onto his back and straddled him, leaning down so that her hair fell in a curtain around them.

"It seems I'm trapped."

She laughed, running the tips of her fingers along the contours of his face. "Are you complaining?"

"No, not really."

"Good. Because I will not let you go until I am satisfied."

"Oh?" He reached up and tangled his hands in her hair just for the feel of it. "Do tell."

She lowered her head and bit at his throat. "I believe in playing games until the very end, Mr. ShinRa."

"Ohh... my name is Rufus."

"I know that. And what is my name, hmm?"

"H-Hoshiko."

"That's right," she purred, nibbling at his ear.

Every instinct he had was telling him to take control, but he honestly couldn't help himself. He liked being dominated.

Sitting up, Hoshiko drew her nails down Rufus' chest, pressing only hard enough to leave faint red lines that faded in moments.

He hissed faintly, arching into her hands.

"Do you like that?"

"Y-yes..."

"Tell me what else it is that you like."

"I... my hair. I like my hair to be played with." He was almost begging. Begging!

"I see." She settled herself on him, supporting herself with one hand and ran the other through his hair. "So soft."

"Mmm... thanks. I try to keep it that way..."

"I'm sure you do." She scraped her nails delicately over his scalp.

This was so different from any of his other encounters. This was tender and sweet, and he liked being... taken care of.

"I can see why my brother thinks so highly of you, Rufus."

"...where did that come from?"

"You are far more than you seem. We both appreciate that in a man."

"I... thank you."

"You are very welcome." She lowered her head to nuzzle at the side of his neck. Mmm...he smelled nice, too.

"H-Hoshiko..." He whimpered, feeling like he was going to burst out of his skin.

"Yes?"

"I..." he panted, "I'm going to go mad here in a moment if you don't let me move."

"And what if I want you to go mad?"

"Then at least let me get my boxers off?"

"Very well." She rolled off him and lay on her side, watching him. "There you go."

He sat up and slid them down and off his waist, then turned back to face her.

Hoshiko looked him up and down, and then smiled. "Better?"

"Yes." He gazed at her for a few more moments. "Hoshiko. That means 'star' in Wutain, right?"

"Star child, yes. You speak my language?"

"Not very well. I learned enough to negotiate if I have to."

"Then I will have to teach you sometime. For now...give me your hand."

He did so.

She took his hand and laid it on her chest. "Oppai."

"Oppai?"

"Oppai. It means breasts."

He snickered. "Teaching me the naughty bits first?"

"Given the situation, it seemed the best idea. Pick something else, and I will tell you how to say it."

"Ah. But what if I like these?" To illustrate his point, Rufus cupped them both in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples.

"Nnh! Those are chichikubi."

"Hmm. Chichikubi." He murmured.

"Your accent needs work."

"Oh?" He paused. "Then I'll just have to practice."

"I suppose you will."

He moved one hand to her hip. "What is this called?"

"Koshi." She pushed his hand up to her stomach. "And this is hara."

"Koshi." he repeated. "Hara."

"Mmhm. Those are easier."

"What about for lips?"

"Kuchibiru. And a kiss is seppun."

"Kuchibiru." he kissed her gently. "Seppun."

She nodded and held him close for a longer kiss. "I see you are a visual learner."

"I always have been."

"Then what else can I teach you?"

"Hmm." He slid his hands down her back. "How about a word for this?"

"Ushiro. Or sebone, for my spine."

"And for touch?" He pulled her into his lap.

"Souhou." One arm went around her shoulder. "One of my favorite words."

"It's pretty." His hand not cupping her shoulder slid between them and her thighs. "And for wet?"

"Mmhm...Uetto. Or shikke, or uruoi."

"Hmm." He nipped the side of her neck and played with her a little more. "How about... 'I want you'?"

"Hon'in ketsubou temae," she whispered, shifting her hips against his hand.

"Hon'in ketsubou temae." he murmured. "And I don't care if my accent is bad."

"An accent is forgivable when the words are spoken passionately."

"And they are spoken passionately." Rufus found her clit and stroked it gently.

Hoshiko whimpered softly, tightening her hold on him.

"Tell me more. Tell me what you're feeling." He whispered. "You have such a musical voice."

"I feel...atsui. Koishii. Dekiagari."

"What does that mean?" He slid his hand further down and circled a tip around her entrance.

"Hot. Wanted. Ready-Ohh."

"Hmm?"

"Just keep doing that."

"Just this?" He dipped a fingertip inside just for a moment.

She shuddered. "Not just that. More."

"Tell me what you want."

"Make me scream."

"With pleasure." He slid two fingers into her, curling upwards.

"Nnh!" She jerked her hips, nails digging into his skin.

Rufus chuckled. "Do you like that?"

"Why are you even asking?"

"Because I like to hear you talk." He added a third finger, thrusting in and up.

"Ahhh! Nanitozo motto!"

"Translation meaning 'I like it'?" He asked.

"Something like that," she panted.

"Hmmm." He bit down on her shoulder, worrying at the mark as he moved his hand in a frantic rhythm.

Hoshiko whimpered desperately, moving with Rufus' hand.

"What's the word for orgasm'?" he murmured in her ear.

"A-akume."

"Say it again? I can tell you're close."

"Ak...akum-m-me," she managed.

"Now this time," he whispered, "say my name."

"Rufus." Both hands on him; leverage so she could rock hard against him. "Rufusrufus_Rufus_!" She stiffened with a sudden inhalation, eyes tightly closed, then relaxed against him with a tiny sigh.

"Mmm." He grinned. "Wonderful." He brushed back damp bangs and kissed her forehead. "You are exquisite."

"So some of the rumors are true, at least."

"I try, at the very least." Rufus eased her back onto the bed and settled beside her, one hand on hip and propping himself up on the other.

She smiled and nuzzled at his throat, one hand slipping down his side.

"Now what do you have in mind?"

"Why don't you guess?" her fingers closed around him, not moving, just holding.

"Mmmf. Well, you are not one for subtlety."

"The word for this is inkei."

"Oh?" He was very pleased with his self-control.

"Yes. And what I have in mind is seibetsu."

He paused. "And that means?"

"Guess."

"I'm... guessing it might have to do with... Kuchibiru?"

"Not exactly."

"I guessed wrong?"

"You guessed wrong. Try again."

He thought for a second. "I really have no idea."

"Seibetsu is sex, waga nushi."

"Oh. Waga nushi?" Yeah, it was beginning to get a little harder to think.

Hoshiko smiled. "My lover."

"I like it." He rolled them both over and settled on top of her. "They're in the box in the nightstand on the left. Top drawer."

"Are you clean?"

"... Yes. But I really, really don't want Tseng killing me because I knocked up his little sister."

"I'm safe. Nothing short of Leviathan's intervention will give me a child before I am ready."

"Well, I'm going to assume that's Wutain for birth control."

"Essentially, yes."

"If you're sure..."

"Any girl who finished her training would tell you the same thing," she said gently. "You would have better luck making a child with the Nightmare."

He licked his lips. "If you insist." Slowly, not for fear of hurting her but more for the sensation. Dear Shiva, it had been long time.

"I insist." She hissed softly when he entered her.

"Mmm." He moaned softly.

"Ahhh...firu watashi, nushi."

"I-I'm going to assume that's a good thing." Rufus began to move.

"Oh, yes. A very good thing."

He braced his forearms on the bed, lifting and giving his hips better leverage. "H-Hoshiko..."

She moaned, reaching up to bury her fingers in his hair and tug in time to his movements.

"S-say my n-name again..." He grunted, feeling himself racing headlong into oblivion and almost at the finish line.

"Rufus, watashi gozen shuuketsu," she whimpered, one hand sliding down to claw at his back.

"GUH..." he ground out, coming so hard he saw light flash in front of his eyes.

Hoshiko made a soft, blissful noise and held him close, shaking, for a long moment.

Rufus held himself up for a few moments, unsure of whether or not to squish her...

"Go ahead, nushi, before your arms decide for you."

He settled onto her, laying his head on her chest. After a moment he looked up. "Vincent calls Tseng koichi. Doesn't that mean the same thing?"

"They are similar," she murmured, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "But nushi means only lover. Koichi means something more...it does not translate properly, but...it means something like tender passion. To call your partner koichi is to have a special bond with them. "

Rufus opened his mouth to reply and instead yawned. "Oh! Pardon me."

She laughed and kissed his nose. "It has been a long day, kanojo. Sleep."

"Kanojo?" He asked as he moved and laid on his back, letting her settle against him before he turned out the light and pulled up the covers.

"Or koibito, if you prefer." She curled against his side. "It means sweetheart."

"Hmm. I think I like koibito better." He kissed her head. "Good night."

"Then koibito you shall be. Good night."


End file.
